FernGully: The Last Rainforest/International
FernGully: The Last Rainforest has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1993. Brazilian Portuguese (1993 Dub) * Crysta - Iara Rica * Zak Young - Alexandre Lippiani * Hexxus - Márcio Simoes * Pips - Marcos Jardym * Morcego (Batty Koda) - Marco Ribeiro * Magi Lune - Nelly Amaral * Ralph - Carlos Seidl * Tony - Mauro Ramos * Goanna - Paulo Flores * Pai de Crysta - Pietro Mário Brazilian Portuguese (2014 Dub) * Crysta - Andrea Suhett * Zak Young - Felipe Drummond * Additional voices - Francisco Júnior, Gabi Porto, Júlio Monjardim, Luiz Sérgio Navarro, Márcio Navarro, Mário Jorge Andrade, Paulo Mathias, Reinaldo Simões, Teline Carvalho, Thiago Fagundes and Vitor Bessi French * Crysta - Véronique Leblanc (speaking) * Crysta - Lino Dumont (singing) * Zak - Daniel Russo * Batty Koda - Michel Papineschi (speaking) * Batty Koda - Michel Barouille (singing) * Pips - Thierry Wermuth * Hexxus - Rémy Kirch (speaking) * Hexxus - José Germain (singing) * Magie Lune - Jacqueline Joubert * Ralph - Franck Capillery * Tony - Patrick Messe * Stump - Michel Fortin * Root - Jean-Loup Horwitz * Goanna - Georges Atlas German * Crysta - Iris Berben * Zak - Torsten Sense * Batty Koda - Peer Augustinski * Pips - Michael Deffert * Magi Lune - Dagmar Altrichter * Hexxor (Hexxus) - Hanno Bruhn * Ralph - Wolfgang Ziffer * Tony - Jürgen Kluckert * Stump - Klaus Sonnenschein Italian * Crysta - Giuppy Izzo * Zak - Fabrizio Pucci * Batty Koda - Edoardo Nevola * Pips - Mauro Gravina * Magi Lune - Germana Dominici * Hexxus - Danilo De Girolamo * Ralph - Mino Caprio * Root - Giorgio Lopez * Lou di Goanna - Vittorio Amandola Japanese * Crysta - Megumi Hayashibara * Batty Koda - Ryusei Nakao * Pips - Masami Kikuchi * Zak - Yasunori Matsumoto * Magi Lune - Reiko Senou * Hexxus - Kenji Utsumi * Stump - Hiroshi Masuoka * Additional voices: Naoki Tatsuta, Daisuke Gori, Kenichi Ogata, Hideyuki Umezu, Yuu Shimaka, Hirohiko Kakegawa, Bin Shimada, Masahiro Anzai, Hiroko Takemasa and Junko Sakuma Mexican Spanish * Crysta - María Fernanda Morales * Zak - Raúl Aldana * Hexxus - Francisco Colmenero * Pips - Jesús Barrero * Ilamado Murcy (Batty Koda) - Genaro Vásquez * Maga Luna - Araceli de León * Tony - Jesse Conde * Ralph - Arturo Mercado * Viejo Hada - Arturo Mercado * Stump - Arturo Mercado * Lou - Raúl de la Fuente * Iguana - Francisco Colmenero * Padre de Crysta (Crysta's father) - Francisco Colmenero * El Fiejo - Arturo Mercado * Narración (Narrator) - Francisco Colmenero * Additional voices: Yamil Atala, Héctor Lee, Cristina Camargo, Herman López & Patricia Acevedo Swedish * Christa - Lizette Pålsson * Zak - Tommy Nilsson * Batty Koda - Johan Rabeus * Pips - Pontus Gustafson * Magi - Anni-Frid Lyngstad * Hexxus - Svante Thuresson * Guanan - Claes Jansson * Ralph - Andreas Nilsson * Tony - Torsten Wahlund * Ash - Olof Thunberg * Stump - Lars-Göran Magnusson * Root - Steve Kratz * Chorus: Lars Risberg, Börs Anders Öhman, Lilling Palmeklint, Lotta Vig and Erika Essen Möller * Narrator to the trailer: Carl Kjellgren Category:Non-Disney International dubs